Euromusic Song Contest 2013
The Euromusic Song Contest 2013 will be the 5th annual Euromusic Song Contest. The contest will take place in Bucharest, Romania following Alex Martin's win in the 2012 Contest with the song "Euphoria". Tow cities expressed interests to host the contest, and on 15 July 2012 the host broadcaster Televiziunea Romana (TVR) decided upon the National Arena as the venue. This will be the first time that Romania has played host. The dates set for the two semi-finals are 10 July and 11 July 2013, with the final taking place on the evening of 12 July 2013. So far, twenty-four countries have confirmed participation with Armenia returning, who were last represented in 2011. Presenter(s) Today Romanian broardcaster Televiziunea Romana (TVR) and NBC decided who will host next year the 5th Euromusic Song Contest in Bucharest. After auditions with TV stars from Romania TVR and NBC decided that Alex Martin will be the first principal host after him wining in Bordeaux, France. Other two names the officials from Romania anounnced three GREENROOM Hosts. These are: Alex Martin TV presenter, actor and singer, he was born in Petrosani, Romania on 28th June 1995. He won the 4th Euromusic Song Contest in Bordeaux, France. He made tours with Jennifer Lopez, Enrique Iglesias, Akcent, Rihanna, Lady Gaga, Beyonce, Jay-Z and so on. He will be the principal host of the 2013 Euromusic Song Contest in Romania, This isn't the first time when he host the show, Alex presented this show in 2011 in Germany. Malvina Cervenschi TV presenter in Romania, she was born in Hunedoara, Romania on 16th October 1979. Currently she works at Televiziunea Romana (TVR). Gianina Corondan TV Presenter and Actress in Romania, she was born in Constanta, Romania on 30th January 1971. Currently she works at Televiziunea Romana (TVR). Mihai Morar TV and radio presenter in Romania, he was born in Baia Mare, Romania on 14th October 1981. Currently he works at romanian television Antena 2 and presenter at radio show "Morning ZU" at RADIO ZU. Location National Arena in Bucharest was announced by Romanian broadcaster Televiziunea Romana (TVR) as the venue for the 2013 Euromusic Song Contest on 15 July 2012. This will be the first time when competition is held in Romania. Construction The old stadium was demolished between December 18, 2007 and February 20, 2008, although a symbolic removal of seats took place on November 21, 2007, after Romania defeated Albania 6-1 in a qualifying match for Euro 2008. The construction phase generated some controversy over costs and delays, with Bucharest mayor Sorin Oprescu claiming that the works were 20 weeks behind schedule in May 2009. On October 8, 2009, it was decided that the stadium should also include a retractable roof worth €20,000,000. Construction was temporarily halted in December 2009 due to unfavorable weather conditions. FACILITIES The venue holds 55,200 people. 3,600 VIP seats are available, with another 126 seats allotted for the press (with a possible expansion to 548 seats). The stadium includes some 360 restrooms and a retractable roof, which can be opened or closed in 15 minutes. It is also endowed with a floodlight system and 2100 parking spaces. Info Participating countries Currently, the following countries have confirmed participation. Armenia they are not permitted within article prose. --> (who were last represented in 2011, by Emmy, with the song "Boom Boom") confirmed that they will be returning to the contest following their one-year break. Semi-finalists Finalists